Isn't School Fun?
by ermahgerd00
Summary: Clary is just starting a new school when her world gets interrupted by the fabulous Jace himself. Clace! If it sucks I'm sorry :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If this sucks please tell me, I'm not really used to writing.**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_ Uggh! Shut that damn thing off! I fumble around looking for the snooze button when all of a sudden my blanket is thrown off of me. I am not a very happy person in the morning so this earns them with a look that could kill and a grunt of some very colorful language.

"Wake up little Clare-bear it's your first day of school!" Oh my god Jonathan _needs_ to leave before I end up punching him.

"GO AWAY!" I roll over and stuff my face into my pillow trying to ignore him, but he was having none of that, and he slings me over his shoulder walks me to the bathroom, drops me in there, then slams the door.

"If I don't hear that shower turn on in two seconds I'm coming in there myself!" Jonathan screams while walking away laughing, ugh that guy gets in my nerves.

So after I get my shower and my clothes on I try to fix the red mess that I call my hair. It takes 30 minutes but I finally get my curls somewhat tame and brush some light make up on to complete my look. i leave the bathroom wearing my favorite concert tee, black skinny jeans and converse. I think I look decent and certainly could have looked worse if I wanted to.

I can't wait to get this day over with, because I certainly wasn't ready for a new school. Luke, my mom's new husband, a cool guy and all don't get me wrong, but it was his fantabulous idea to move to the suburbs. The place is cool I guess but I really miss New York and my friends. I complained the whole time moving here but my mom was being optimistic. 'You'll make new ones' my mom says, well personally I liked my old ones just fine. Now I am going to a brand spanking new school and know no one. My school's name is Idris High and it is supposedly the best school here, or whatever. The school is really big but it's nice I guess. When we took a tour of the place I noticed they had a really nice art room so that should be good.

I grab my bag and yell for my brother to come down the stairs, something my mom would have been mad at me for but no one was home except me and him so screw it. He comes bounding down the steps grumbling about how impatient I am and I need to take a chill pill. "So are you going to hurry or what? I need a ride and your being super slow so get your tail in gear before I have to smack you.

"Oh cause your soooo scary munchkin, I'm just screaming and running in fear." He makes a little show of weirdly running to the door before I whack him in the head, I have to stand on my tip toes to reach him but that's beside the point. So what if I a little small, ok maybe a lotta small, but still I can be scary if I want to, I hope.

"Let's just get outta here before were late on the first day of school, genius."

So we ended up right on time by a few minutes thankfully because I would've been mad if we were late. I get my schedule and find I have math first, _great_ because I won't get tired of that soon. I find my locker and throw my stuff in not caring enough to organize it. I walk into math and since I was one of the last people to get in there was only a couple of seats left, and they were both at the same two-person table. Thank the lord I would have a seat all to myself in the class.

The seat was all the way in the back so of course I got curious stares and glances come my way, I mean I was the new girl who was extremely short and had bright 'look at me' red hair, what's not to stare at? I sat down quickly in my seat trying to cause the least amount of attention to come by my way. I had a couple of minutes before the teacher would come in so I pulled out my sketch book and started drawing like always. It started out small doodles but the doodles ended up turning into an elaborate sketch of twists and turns, that was starting to look really cool, when all of a sudden I hear the screech of a chair being pulled out beside me. _Dammit!_ I thought I was the last one looks like I was wrong.

"Whatcha drawin Red, it looks funny," says a voice behind me and I look back to see beautiful gold eyes, looking at me with mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**AN: Again if this sucks please tell me. ****J**

To put it in the simplest terms he was hot, and I don't mean the hot of a normal teenage good looking boy I mean god like hot. His sun colored hair and golden eyes that looked unreal, but he made it work. His body was gorgeous and muscley but not bulky like some people's. I guess I was looking for a little longer than normal because he replied to my silence with "You see something you like?" while waggling his eyebrows. So to conclude he was gorgeous but also a huge arrogant asshole. Yup that seemed about right.

"No I was just wondering what was wrong with your face but I see you were just born with it." I replied with a huge amount of snark.

"Ooooo she's a fiery little hot head, fits the look."

I was annoyed, so I just turned back to my doodle and resumed drawing the picture. Apparently he was having none of that because he kept poking me in the arm, I tried to ignore it but that apparently wasn't happening. "What the hell do you want?!" I said trying not to yell at him, and draw everyone's attention, even though he had almost the whole female class making googley eyes at him.

"I'm boooored and you're a nice distraction" he replies with that same smirk he was using earlier. Just then a real whore, you could just tell from the clothes comes over here, I think trying to be sexy but just ends up looking like a monkey.

"Jaceeey you didn't call me back last night, I missed you!" She practically screeches with a very annoying jigh voice that sounds like a baby.

"Oh hey Kaelie," he looks kind of awkward, like he really didn't want to see her, "sorry I didn't answer the phone I was…um...busy and I couldn't talk right then"

"Oh it's ok Jacey," she literally climbs on his lap, "you can make it up to me.." She trails off then they start to kiss, like full on make out in the chair, I mean ewww, but thankfully the teacher comes in right then.

"Mr. Wayland, Ms. Seelie, would you like to break it up now or would you want me to get out my detention slips it your choice." She says with a calm but cold tone that just makes the hairs on your neck stand up. They break apart instantly apparently not wanting a detention. "Thank you now if we're done with that I'll introduce myself, I'm Mrs. Herondale I'll be teaching Algebra II to you guys this year welcome to the 11th grade."

She then gets into the whole what I expect from you and all the other stuff they do on first days of school, I just tune her out and flip to a new page in my sketch book, to draw whatever. I find myself looking out the window, just staring off into space, look down and begin to draw. By the end of the class I had scolded Jace on touching me about ten times and had drawn the city I miss so much.

By the time the bell rang I was ready to get outta there like pronto. I walked quickly into my next class science and found a desk. When the bell rang a girl with beautiful black hair and a flawless image sat next to me making me feel self-conscious of the unruly curls and all the freckles that scattered my body.

She turned to see me looking at her and smiled, "Hi I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy. So what's your name, where ya from?"

She looked friendly enough and was way more outgoing than I will ever be, she just radiated confidence, "I'm Clarissa, but god do I hate that name so please call me Clary, and I'm from New York City."

"Oooo New York I bet they have amazing shopping, don't they, god I've only been once and we didn't have time for shopping, at least that's what my mom said, I personally think you always have time but whatever she says. Oh and you need to do some more shopping because if we're going to be friends you need to learn how to dress."

"Oh so sure we're gonna be friends are you, and Hey! I take offense to the comment about my clothes I like them and there comfy."

"Oh I **know** were going to be friends, because you seem like a cool girl and well I am a cool girl we're just meant for each other." For the first time that day I laughed, she was right she was cool and I could feel us already becoming friends as she spoke.

"Ok, ok whatever you say, we'll be best of friends if you want, just don't make me go shopping, I'm not the type to shop."

"Oh you're going shopping and you're going to like it because if you don't I'm going to take you shopping even more till you do."

"Ms. Lightwood I suggest you pay attention because I am telling you some important things and if you don't listen you won't know what to do with your partner on the project I'm assigning the class, that I am not letting you work on in class." The teacher Mr…. what was his name again? Ummm… oh yeah Starkweather, Mr. Starkweather scolded. Really a project already this is literally the first day of school and we already have a project on something, God this class was not going to be an easy one.

After class Isabelle and I were walking to our classes that were in the same direction. "Sooo which house do you want to go to, to work on the stupid project he is making us do?" I ask I really don't want to go to mine since there are all those boxes everywhere.

"Mine, and then after that we can hang out, but be warned my brother, Alec, usually has some of his friends around the house and his friends are a little obnoxious if I do say so myself."

"Oh it's fine I know all about that my brother usually has his friends around to, and boy do they get annoying."

"Tell me about it, anyway I got to get to class, meet me at lunch and I'll introduce you to some people, including Alec. Bye!"

"Bye" So Isabelle, she actually seems like a cool person, and I just know we're going to best friends, which is good I was afraid I'd be all lonerish here, but look at me with a new friend. I walk quickly into my next class Spanish that flies by quickly and so does History, soon I'm heading to lunch thinking maybe this day isn't so bad.

When I grab my food and spot Izzy I make my way over there almost falling on my face because of rude people, so when I get to Izzy she is in hysterics on me grumbling about that insufferable guy who got in my way.

"Sorry it was hilarious to see your face when you almost fell thank god you steadied yourself because if you didn't you would of fell strait forward. So I said I would introduce you to some people so this is Maia," I looked at the girl and realized that she was in my Spanish class and was actually really nice from what I saw, "and this is Simon," she points to a kind of nerdy guy who really wasn't interested in the conversation and was reading what looked like a manga very intently, "he talks but he is just really distracted with the book. This over there is Jordan," she points next to Maia, "he is Maia's boyfriend and I'm surprised they have come up for air from each other's mouths." Maia sticks her tongue out at Izzy, "See she just can't stop, anyway Jordan is talking to Sebastian and I'm not quite sure where Alec and Jace are."

"Did you say Jace?"

"Yeah why? You know him? Oh please tell me you haven't fallen for his charms like every other girl in this school, because if you did well honey we need to talk."

"God no! Eww he sits next to me in math and god what an arrogant asshole he is. Oh lord and don't even get me started on the skank who goes 'Jaceeeey' really annoyingly and looks like she wouldn't know modesty if it slapped upside the head. Then they were full on making out in the chair right beside me while she was straddling him before the teacher came in and broke in off. Eww" I ranted and by the time I was finished Izzy was laughing so hard I thought she was going to cry.

"Finally a girl I'm not going to lose because of Jace's stupid player ways, and oh my gosh you were spot on about Kaelie!" She was in hysterics, and Maia and I laughed along amused as well. We were laughing so hard we didn't notice the three boys that walked up behind me and Izzy.

"What's all the laughter about, it can't really be that funny." Said an all too familiar voice and I turned around to see Jace, who I'm guessing was Alec and my brother.

"Hey Jonathan what are you doing here?"

"Well Alec invited me over sissy didn't you want to see your big brother?" he replied in the same teasing manner we always had.

"Not really I would really prefer if you know you sat on the other side of the world, but if you _have_ to dit here I guess you can" I huffed out just joking with him.

"So why the laughing?" Jace asked obviously not liking that he was being ignored.

"Oh Clary was just telling me her feelings on you, and let me tell you it is nice having a friend I don't have to worry about falling for your charms." She says while laughing again.

"Oh please do explain what she was saying I would like to hear more." Alec says while grinning like a cheshire cat, I'm guessing this doesn't happen too often.

"Well she was saying he was totally an arrogant asshole and was talking about 'the skank who goes 'Jaceeeey' really annoyingly and looks like she wouldn't know modesty if it slapped upside the head.' as she so eloquently put it. So what do you think about that_ Jaceeey_," she says emphasizing the use of his nickname.

"Whatever" is all he said while he turned and sat down at the table. So for the most part Lunch was really good, I think that I'll be a good fit for the group. Right now, though, all I want to do is get to art.

Art was like my heaven, I loved the class and I could be myself in it. I loved to draw, paint, and while pottery was harder I loved to do that too. The class room was really big and had large windows that gave you a view of the beautiful greenery outside. Easels lined the back wall waiting for people to come pull them out and use them and there were multiple cabinets that were open so you could see the supplies inside. Previous artworks were hung up on the wall while there was still space for what I assumed was space for new artwork. To my surprise I saw Simon in my class and said a quick hello before sitting down in an empty seat. Today was, sadly just an introductory class although we should get to work soon our teacher assured us.

After class I rushed out to my brother's car and found him there waiting, I told him I was going to go to Izzy's house and he told me that he was going over there anyway but I was welcome to riding with him.

"No Izzy said she would drive me plus I have a feeling she is going to force me to go shopping with her. So I'll see you when I see you." I explained to him. He just nodded so I turned and walked to where Iz told me her car would be.

I finally spotted her after forever and yelled to get her attention, "Hey Iz!"

"Oh great! Now we can leave, oh and by the way I was thinking we could stop by the mall on our way there soooo we'll get started on the project tomorrow." She said quickly, and I groaned. I just knew she was going to do this.

**AN: Do I need more Jace? I just want to get the ball rolling. He will come in more I'm just getting all my ducks in a row first. Also for those Malec fans, Magnus will make an appearance, you just have to sit back and wait. I'm not sure if I want to go with Sizzy, suggestions?**

**PS: Alec, Jonathan and Sebastian are in 12****th**** grade the rest are in 11****th****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: **

**Thanks for all the love, I really wanted this to be good since it is my first fanfiction I have published, again if it sucks or if you have any suggestions comment or PM me I'm open to criticism. **

"Ooooooo, what about this one?"

"No Iz I told you I don't wear stuff that short." I grumbled to her. She gave me a look that said 'I don't care what you told me you're trying it on'.

"Clary, how many times do I have to tell you? This would be much easier if you would just shop willingly. So we're trying on this one," she held up a dress that looked more like a shirt and looked like it would be really tight, "this one," a green tank that actually didn't look half bad, "and these skinny jeans."

We got into a dressing room and while I'm getting dressed she tells me all about what's wrong with my outfit.

"Seriously, Clary you need to fix this, is this what you usually where? Because I'm telling you this is unacceptable. A concert tee, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know maybe I was thinking I want to be comfortable and this is one of my favorite bands." I reply, and she scoffs, mumbling under her breath about I wouldn't know style if it smacked me in the face.

"Comfort, that is foreign word to me, and now to you since I will be delegating what you wear from now on." She says in a sing song tone, ugh that frustrating woman will be the death of me and my comfort!

We finish up there and I 'just had to get all of them and if I don't wear the tank and jeans tomorrow she would kill me' or so Izzy said. We are making our way to the house when Alec calls Izzy, and asks her to pick up pizza at Little Caesars on the way home. Oooo yum pizza!

When we get to her house I notice it is huge. It looks like a mansion and is very pretty on the outside so I can only imagine what it looks like on the inside. It has a very spacious yard, with beautiful greenery, that's one thing we couldn't find in the city was huge mansion looking houses and beautiful greenery.

When we walk in it is just as I imagine, we walk into a very spacious living room with a stair case off to the side. As we walk into the house, we walk into a very big kitchen with all, stainless steel, state of the art appliances. She sets the pizza, three large boxes, on the counter and turns to the stair case.

"Alec, you better get your ass down here with your goons, food is here! You wouldn't want it to get cold!" Izzy yells. After only a second you could hear footsteps pounding down the stairs. Yeesh, you would think they were bulls coming down the stairs instead of teenage boys.

"Took you long enough I am starving, I could eat all three of those pizzas." Jace announces when he gets down the stairs. All the guys nod and agree with him.

"Seriously I thought she was dead because she got here slow, what were you driving 20 the whole way here?" Alec says agreeing with Jace.

"Well next time get off your lazy ass and get it yourself or just eat something here it's not like the fridge is empty." Izzy argues with him, clearly just a normal brother and sister talk. The guys are scarfing down food as fast as they can get it, and I am relieved we grabbed three instead of two.

Even though we had three pizzas we end up having no left overs between me, Iz, Jace, Alec, Jon, and Izzy's little brother, Max, I think. I am stuffed and Iz pulls me up and drags me to the stairs. Suddenly she yells, "If any of you come up to bug us I will personally kill you while you sleep," and with that we go up the stairs.

After that announcement Jace of course has to comment, "But I love to annoy you Iz, it's the only reason I come here."

I have a need to say something equally sarcastic, "Well, have fun dying!" I hear a few chuckles and a 'I will' at that, so I turn around and make my way to Izzy's room.

"Woah what exploded in here?" I ask while trying not to stumble over the various things in my way, I'm not very successful. In her room there are clothes and shoes strung out over the bed and on the floor. The huge vanity off to the side is cluttered with hair and make-up products and I haven't even seen her closet to know what kind of mess is in there.

"Nothing, it was just a little Monday choosing of what to wear and what not to wear, I'll clean it up later."

So for the next hour Izzy scolded me for what I wore and how I could wear other thing and would look better. Also somehow she roped me into doing my make-up, and boy was it hell, but I do have to say that she did a good job. When I turned around in my chair to see my face, since the whole time she wouldn't let me look because it was a 'surprise'. I have to say I was taken back for a minute because I had never looked that good before.

"Clary! You look amazing!" she squealed while jumping up and down, "I really am a miracle worker!"

"Hey! I didn't look that bad! Okay maybe just a little but still!" I defended myself, and all she did was laugh.

"Come on we have to show the guys how awesome I made you look." She said, and with that we were running down the stairs into a room and down more stairs. "Oh, and by the way this is the basement we just had it refinished a couple of months ago."

I came down into a room that looked pretty tricked out. It had a bar when you came down, but a little ways away you had a couch and two bean bag chairs. A huge flat screen tv in front of them with a pretty good surround sound hooked up to it. On the couch was Alec and a very sparkly guy, who could stop traffic in the middle of the night. On the two chairs were Jon and Jace. They was apparently watching a movie and looked really into it, but Isabelle didn't seem to care.

"Guys look, look I made Clary look hot! Oh and when did Magnus get here?" I'm guessing Magnus was the sparkly guy, well nice to meet you.

"Can we please refrain from using hot and Clary in the same sentence I'm her brother and I would very much appreciate it if I didn't have to fend off a bunch of guys." Jon says because of course he had to add in his two cents. Izzy and I just roll our eyes.

"I got here 30 minutes ago, and why didn't you tell me we were doing makeovers I could have totally helped!" Magnus points out while pouting, oh great two of them. "Oh and honey you look _marvelous_, you could use glitter but I could fix that in a second."

"Thanks Magnus, I would have if I had of known you were here, but it was also hard enough trying to get her in the chair to let me do it. Magnus this is Clary, Clary this is Magnus, Alec's _special _friend, and he is in college." Alec blushes a little like that and Magnus just kisses him quickly on the cheek. I wave.

"Umm... I'm not really into the make-up stuff but you look great, I guess." Alec says agreeing with his boyfriend, who is grinning like an idiot at Alec's obvious attempt to steer the conversation another way.

"Well I think you look good Fray." Jace says with his signature smirk right in place on his face. Why did that comment and those gold eyes give me butterflies? He's an ass it shouldn't give me butterflies.

"Hey back off, she's my sis, I'll rip your dick off," my brother threatens and Jace backs off but his smirk is still in place.

"Woah man didn't mean any harm to come from the comment." He says while putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well now that I have proved my point we can go back upstairs." Iz says, while backing up to the stairs, just then my phone goes off and I pick it up, it's my mom. She was just calling to say we should probably get home.

"Hey Jon we got to get home."

"Fine, I'll be right up."

"Awww you have to leave. Ok well we can work on the project later and I'll get another chance to teach you about _style._ Oh and you have to come to my party on Friday night, you can get here early and get ready with me." Izzy declares, like her word is law, and I guess in her world it is law, no one argues with Iz.

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow, bye!" I yell as I walk up the steps

When Jonathan and I get home I am exhausted and I just want to get to my bedroom. I plop on my bed thinking about how the day turned out so much differently than I thought it would. As I close my eyes I imagine those gold eyes, and fall into a dreamless sleep wondering why he would be on my mind.

**AN: SO there was chapter three, I hoped you liked the added in Magnus, I always loved his and Alec's relationship. Soooo should I do a Jace POV I'm thinking about doing it for the party, but I'm not sure. **

**-Kay XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am a horrible person for leaving you guys hanging like that, I sometimes get wrapped up in all these other fanfictions I don't want to write I'd rather read, but I'm sorry for making you wait almost two months! Anyway you probably don't want to read me ramble so I'll just get on with the show.**

**Chapter 4**

As the week went on it was mostly boring stuff, and me an Iz have been getting really close, and Jace keeps annoying the living hell out of me in class. Isabelle's mission this week is to get me to let her dress me up for the party, which is tonight, and I can tell she is getting irritated with my constant refusals.

"Come oooooon Clary just one little makeover and I promise I'll be good for a whole week!" She was practically begging me, as we walked into science.

"Why is it such a big deal, can't I just where what I'm wearing now?" I reply trying to put more finality into the sentence, but I can tell if she keeps it up she'll get her way.

"No you most certainly cannot, are you crazy? You have to look amazing for this, and I'm putting my foot down you are gonna let me dress and do your make up for this party for this party." She raises her eyebrow just daring me to contradict her.

I finally surrender, "Fine, fine, whatever just make sure it's not too painful."

She squeals with excitement, "Thank you, thank you, your going to hot for this party!"

When we get to her house she immediately drags me upstairs, and begins to work on me. She walks into her closet and starts throwing things out, searching for god knows what. She finally finds what she is looking for and turns toward me with the most devilish smile.

"Oh my god! I have found the perfect thing!" She yells excitedly, and holds up a shirt.

"So I can just where my jeans with this awesome." I say hopefully looking at what she has in her hand, maybe this wouldn't be so tortuous after all.

When am I ever right though? She looks at me confused then starts laughing. "No this isn't a shirt silly it's a dress!" She exclaims while trying to keep standing while laughing so hard.

"Oh no, Iz I am not wearing that!" My wide eyes convey my shock, as I stare at her as if she has a second head.

"Oh yes you are and you will look phenomenal."

She somehow convinces me into the damn thing, but it barely goes to mid-thigh and is tight, as it makes me look like I have more curves than I actually have. I look into the mirror, my dress, while short is beautiful and simple at the same time. It was black but had sparkles on the halter strap holding it up. She has me in these black four inch heels, that I knew I was going to end up killing myself with later. My hair was all pinned up with strands falling down to frame my face. My eyes look smoky and dangerous, and I have a light gloss layer on my lips. I have to admit that I do look pretty hot.

Isabelle has a tight, short, red dress that shimmered in the light , simple on its own, but dangerous on Iz. She had heels that were sky high and I was glad she gave me these, hers made mine look like child's play. She topped it off with more smoky eyes and bright red lipstick that popped.

"Let's get going, we have a party to attend to." She said jupping up and down, I was afraid she was going to fall because of the height of her heels.

I walked down slowly to make sure I wouldn't fall down the stairs and make a fool of myself. I saw that the party was almost in full swing. Isabelle and I made our way over to my brother, who, I'm pretty sure was drooling over Izzy, Jace, Alec and Magnus. Alec and Magnus looked to be in deep conversation. Jace was just staring at me an Izzy, with a look in his eye I couldn't really read, but looked a little like lust. For me? I don't think so, I was probably reading way into it anyway. He looked gorgeous as always, the tight shirt framing his muscles and his golden hair tousled and great as always.

Abruptly he stood up looking like he couldn't get out of there fast enough, what's his problem? Oh well, I wasn't going to let it get to me.

**AN: As always tell me if it sucked, and if it did give me pointers to where I can fix it, I love to learn more. Anyway looking for a beta, but not really sure how it works to get one and everything, any betas out there reading this feel free to PM me if want to help.** **Pretty short chapter but wanted to get to the Jace POV. See you guys next time! **

**-Kay XOXO**


End file.
